EspUK SongFict: Status Palsu
by Akamegane7
Summary: Ya..ini songfict dari lagunya Vidi Aldiano yang Status palsu...Latar di Gakuen Hetalia. Enjoy


**A/N:** Gua lagi demen lagunya mas Vidi Aldiano jadi bikin ni FF deh…Please fans ESPUK jangan timpuk guaaa! *ehem* gua ini aslinya benci ama ESPUK tauk kenapa…tapi yah iseng aja deh bikin ni ff…gila ya gue? #plak. ok enjoy sajalah~

**Pairing: ESPUK**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Status Palsu: Vidi Aldiano (yg nyanyi, yang hak ciptanya gatau siapa)**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, ABALAN PARAH, dsb**

* * *

**Separuh hati denganmu  
Kujalani cintaku  
Berusaha tuk jadi kekasih  
**

"Iggy~ ayo pulang bersama~" Kata Spain ceria ketika memasuki ruang kerja sang ketua OSIS

"Iya pulang. Tunggu aku sedang siap-siap" Kata Iggy seraya membereskan tas dan berkas-berkas yang akan ia bawa pulang.

Spain hanya tersenyum dan menunggu di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. Sudah setengah tahun ia dan England berpacaran. Tetapi sampai sekarang tidak ada sedikitpun rasa suka yang ia rasakan. Dulu juga ia terima England karena ia yang menembak duluan dengan susah payah. Karena kasihan, Spain menerimanya dengan setengah hati. Tetapi untuk sekarang ia akan berusaha menjadi kekasih untuk England.

**Aku menipu dirimu  
Ku bilang cinta padamu  
Tapi dariku itu yang terbaik  
**

Spain menggam tangan England mesra.

"Te Quiero" Bisik Spain di telinga England.

Pipi England memerah dan ia lalu membenamkan mukanya di dada bidang Spain.

"Yeah..I love you too" Kata England

Spain tersenyum sedikit. Ia sudah menipu ngland habis-habisan. Ia sama sekali tak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap England. Ia lalu memeluk England erat-erat

'Maafkan aku, aku hanya bisa bilang aku mencintaimu. Itu yang terbaik sementara' Kata Spain di dalam hatinya.

**Kau bukan pilihan  
Karena ku tak sedikitpun hasratku padamu**

Aslinya, di hati Spain hanya ada satu orang, yaitu Romano. Satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Sayang ia sudah ditolak mentah-mentah puluhan kali. Saat ia menerima England juga tidak didasari rasa suka, namun oleh rasa kasihan. Tak ada hasrat apapun di dalam diri Spain untuk mencintai sang personifikasi negara Inggris itu lebih dalam lagi.

**Terpaksa aku mencintai dirimu  
Hanya untuk status palsu  
Setengah hati kujalani cinta  
Karena aku tak suka denganmu**

Karena sudah terlanjur berpacaran dengan England, ia terpaksa untuk mencintai England apa adanya hanya untuk status 'pacaran' palsu demi membahagiakan hati England. Dasar Spain memang yang orang terlalu baik dan tidak pernah berpikir panjang, jadinya ia tetap menjalani hubungannya dengan England walaupun dengan setengah hati dan tanpa ada perasaan suka sedikitpun.

**Kuberikan cintaku  
Meski ****tak stulus hatiku  
Kuharapkan engkau tak pernah tau  
**

Spain mengelus-elus kepala England yang sudah tertidur pulas disampingnya setelah melakukan kegiatan sex. Ia sudah memberikan cintanya kepada England walaupun tidak setulus hatinya. Spain hanya mengharapkan England tak akan pernah curiga atas perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

**Rasa cintaku padamu  
Hanya dibibir saja  
Tak sedikitpun hati bicara**

Selama ini Spain selalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta ke telinga England kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tetapi semuanya hanya mampu Spain ucapkan sekilas di vivir saja. Hatinya diam membisu karena ia sama sekali tidak menyukai England.

'Lo siento' Kata Spain setiap ia membisikkan kata-kata cinta palsu ke telinga England.

**Semoga selama ini  
Kau tak tau bahwa sesungguhnya  
Aku tak mencinta  
**

Sudah setengah tahun Spain dan England menjalani hubungan khusus. Semuanya palsu belaka bagi Spain. Ia hanya berpura-pura menyukai England dan mau menjadi pacarnya agar England senang dan tidak bersedih. Spain hanya bisa berharap agar England sama sekali tidak tahu menahu bahwa Spain sama sekali tidak mencintai dirinya.

**Terpaksa aku mencintai dirimu  
Hanya untuk status palsu  
Setengah hati kujalani cinta  
Karena aku tak suka denganmu**

_**flashback**_

England berusaha untuk mendatangi Spain yang sedang mengobrol dengan Prussia dan France di taman dekat lapangan football. Kakinya agak goyah dan mukanya semerah kepiting rebus ketika dirinya semakin mendekati Spain. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam erat amplop berwarna krem yang merupakan surat cintanya untuk Spain.

"Hei Spain!" Teriak England.

Spain yang sedang mengobrol seru dengan Prussia dan France pun berhenti dan menoleh kearah England lengkap dengan tatapan sinis yang biasa ia lemparkan kepada England setiap kali ia bertemu dengannya.

"Ada apa alis tebal?" Tanya Spain cuek.

"Mau gabung? Sori kita ngga terima orang gak awesome kayak lo" Kata Prussia dingin.

"Prussia bacot! Gua mau nyerahin amplop ini ke orang bego di sebelah kanan lo kok!" Kata England seraya menyerahkan amplop krem yang dari tadi ia pegang.

Spain yang kebetulan memang duduk di sebelah kanannya Prussia langsung mendelik tajam ke arah England dan merebut amplop krem itu dari tangan England.

"Gracias" Kata Spain dan langsung membuka surat itu.

"Na-nanti saja! I-itu urusan OSIS! Kau buka nanti saja!" Kata England

Spain diam saja dan membaca surat itu. Matanya agak melebar ketika ia membacanya. Ia lalu menyerahkan surat itu ke Prussia. Prussia membacanya dan tak lama kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menyerahkan suratnya ke France. Nasib France tak jauh beda dengan Prussia, hanya saja ia ditambah dengan efek lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Wajah England memerah karena malu. Ia hampir saja lari dan mengurung diri ke kamar mandi kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Spain. Spain merasa kasihan dengan England dan akhirnya menerima perasaan suka England dan menjadi pacarnya.

England senang sekali. Tetapi karena sifat tsunderenya itu ia menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk Spain. Tetapi mukanya mereh bagaikan kepiting rebús.

_**End Flashback**_

Spain hanya tersenyum sedikit. Ia tak mencintai England dari semenjak pertama kali juga. Ia hanya berpikir sampai kapan ia akan bertahan dengan status 'pacaran' palsu ini.

**Jika aku bisa menjadi lelaki pujaan  
Yang selalu engkau impikan**

Spain hanya berharap suatu saat ia dapat menjadi lelaki yang pantas bagi England. Bukan karena paksaan seperti ini. Tetapi Spain tidak bisa. Karena dihatinya hanya terdapat Romano seorang.

**Terpaksa aku mencintai dirimu  
Hanya untuk status palsu  
Setengah hati kujalani cinta  
Karena aku tak suka denganmu**

Spain hanya menatap England yang sedang senderan di bahunya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak suka sama sekali dengan England. Ia ingin sekali putus dengan England dan mencoba kembali untuk mencoba menembak Romano sekali lagi. Tetapi apa daya? Ia sudah memberikan harapan-harapan kepada England sampai England rela memberikan segalanya untuk Spain. Ia tidak tega kalau harus meninggalkan England begitu saja. Tetapi hatinya memberontak ingin mengakhiri status palsu itu sekarang juga. Spain lalu menenangkan dirinya dan berbisik di telinga England.

"Maafkan aku, mi amor. Aku akan berusaha menjadi lelaki yang pantas untukmu" Kata Spain dan lalu mencium kening England perlahan.

"Terserah. Tetapi jangan tinggalkan aku" Kata England pelan.

Spain hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengelus kepala England. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa melupakan dan menyerah untuk Romano. Tetapi sekarang ia adalah pacarnya England. Dan Spain memutuskan untuk mencoba menjadi pacar yang baik walaupun secara tidak ikhlas, untuk England.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: ET! GUA BERHASIL BIKIN! Tapi tauk nih gua dimaki pa ngga..PLEASE FANS ESPUK JANGAN TIMPUK GUEEE! TAPI YG MAU REVIEW SILAHKAN! #plak**


End file.
